


(not) playing dumb.

by Idjit_01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Uses Actual Words (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Oblivious (Supernatural), Castiel is So Done with Dean Winchester, Could Be Canon, Dean Winchester in Denial, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01
Summary: Dean's eyes open more and he steps back, almost falling off the stool, as if he's just been punched."Why– What are you—?""It's always like this, Dean. Don't play dumb. You want —or even need— someone —me— but you're so busy either living to your dad's expectations, or worrying about your macho man image, or just plainly denying your feelings you keep pretending everything's fine —as if we couldn't tell it isn't, which be obviously do— and denying yourself and everyone around you."OR the time Cas stops cutting Dean slack because he's tired of them dancing around each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	(not) playing dumb.

It's a windy night.

Dean's on the stool in the right of a nameless bar in a nameless town in Oklahoma. 

The latest case had been a bust. A pack of vampires that had escaped from the grasps of their blades when a pair of dick rogue fallen angels had come to them raging with the flame of revenge.

Luckily —or not— they had found the 13-year-olds body of the African kid they had been feasting on before they could leave, so at least her parents wouldn't keep being in the draining state of not knowing; at least they had spared the parents of years of hope and desperation of getting their kid back.

And yes, the former angels were dead and they now knew who the vampires were, but they had escaped and the trail had gone cold long ago.

Sam was wrapping things up and trying to pick up something on were the vampires could have gone next, sending Dean to cool off when he had almost wrecked his Baby in red-handed frustration.

So Dean is there, waiting on the stool, downing the cheapest bottle of Jack available, pretending he hasn't practically sent a group of school kids in wherever the vampires would go next to their graves.

He is so focused in his failure he doesn't even hear someone sitting next to him or talking to him until a freezing hand settles firmly on his shoulder, making him gasp and jump. Besides his totally unprofessional reaction as hello-he's-a-hunter, he actually gets to take out his gun without too much delay and point it to the intruders side.

"...Dean?" He hears then and when he finally makes eye contact, he can't help but feel some relief even though he feels himself slump immediately.

"What the hell, Cas? You almost gave me a heart attack," Dean complains. 

"My apologies."

Dean waits for Cas to say something more but after a few seconds he knows he isn't going to say anything, so he resumes drinking in the comfort of silent companionship.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Cas says when Dean puts the bottle down.

"What are you talking about?" Dean utters, "No one called you. You didn't have to be here."

Cas blinks, than rolls his eyes.

"What?" Dean huffs.

Cas just shrugs. "Nothing."

Dean, absolute expert in letting thing go —note the sarcasm— repeats himself, a notch more annoyed. " _What_ ?"

Cas shrugs again and just when it looks like Dean's about to explode on him, he opens and closes his mouth a few times.

"It's just..." He fiddles with his trenchcoat 's right sleeve and sighs. Than he he looks up, into Dean's eyes. Dean makes a 'go on' motion and Cas sighs again. "You needed me." Dean blinks and just when he's about to deny it or make a joke or anything that disregards Cas's statement, Cas adds, mumbling, almost to himself. "And that's why I didn't want to tell you."

Dean's eyes open more and he steps back, almost falling off the stool, as if he's just been punched.

"Why– What are you—?"

"It's always like this, Dean. Don't play dumb. You want —or even need— someone — _me_ — but you're so busy either living to your dad's expectations, or worrying about your macho man image, or just plainly denying your feelings you keep pretending everything's fine —as if we couldn't tell it isn't, which be obviously do— and denying yourself and everyone around you."

"That's not t— Why are you telling me this?" 

Cas sighs _again_ and slowly moves forward, leaving Dean enough time to back away —but Dean's to busy looking at his lips to notice—. Cas presses his lips against Dean and in the blink of an eye, when Dean's lips start to respond, he sits back at an arms length and looks Dean in the eye.

Dean looks at Cas lips and than at his eyes and at his lips again, blushing, looking away to focus on anything but Cas.  
"I-I don't..."

And then he hears a sigh — _another fucking exasperated sigh_ —and the fluttering of Cas's wings and looks up to an empty space.

He blushes and looks around and luckily no one but some drunk has seen Cas disappear —which, what the fuck?—. Than he lifts his bottle to his lips —which, fuck, he still feels Cas there— and nothing, not even a drop comes out. He thinks about the next time he'll have to see Cas again and wonders how he'll play it out, because yes, _maybe_ he does like Cas and maybe he liked the kiss but he doesn't deserve it and he has no time for it, he has a nest of vampires to catch and kill. 

He lifts his hand towards the bartender and signals that he wants another drink, deciding that getting black out drunk is the best policy and hoping he won't remember tonight in the morning so he doesn't have to make a decision over his _feelings_ towards Cas.


End file.
